Morning with the Queens
by BeverlyQueen
Summary: At morning with the Queen's at Queen Manore. Includes Ollie, Dinah, Roy, Lian and Mia plus my own characters Olivia and Connor, Dinah and Ollie's adorable twins


Oliver Queen rolled over and groaned. Sunlight streamed through the open curtains and fell over the bed, a window somewhere in the room was open and it was letting a soft breeze through. Rolling onto his back he ran his hand through his hair and yawned.

He turned over and buried his face in his wife's hair. Dinah shifted a bit and snuggled closer to his warm chest, he smiled and gently kissed the back of her head.

His relationship with Dinah was never going to be an epic love story, but it was in a way. They loved to push each other's buttons and always argued but he couldn't deny that he loved her.

"Morning Green Bean" came Dinah's voice "what you think about?"

"Nothing much" said Ollie, looking down at her sparkling blue eyes.

Ollie gently sat up and laughed and Dinah groaned. He got up and slowly opened the curtains, letting in more sunlight.

"OLLIE" groaned Dinah covering her head with the covers.

"Time to get up, Pretty Bird," said Ollie laughing

"No" came her muffled voice under the covers

Ollie laughed and quietly crept up to the bed, he grabbed Dinah from under the covers and lifted her up.

"OLLIE" she squealed

"Time to get up" he said tickling her

"Alright, Alright" said Dinah

"You sure, or are you just going to go back to bed" said Ollie

"I'll get up, I'll get up" said Dinah

Ollie nodded and put her down "I'm going to go and check on the twins" he said

Dinah nodded and sat up. Ollie opened their bedroom door and walked down the hall to the nursery, quietly opening it he smiled when he spotted the 3yr old twins fast asleep in their beds.

The nursery was painted blue because there was no way Dinah would have pink and had white curtains and furniture. The twin's beds were next to each other, but Ollie knew that would change in a couple of years. When they found out the difference between boys and girls.

But for now the twins were facing each other, Connor's hand clasped around his sister's. On the dressing table still open was Dinah's mother's music box. Ollie smiled and gently closed the lid.

He heard the door open behind him and smiled as he saw Dinah walk into the room. She walked over to the twin's beds and gently pushed the hair out of Connor's face, the little boy slowly opened his eyes and blinked.

"Morning Ducks" said Dinah quietly, gently kissing his forehead.

"Morning Mummy" he said.

Ollie walked over to Olivia's bed, who was now slowly opening her own eyes.

"Morning Little Bird" he said gently scooping her up and holding her in his arms.

"Morning Mummy, Daddy" she said quietly laying her head against his shoulder

Ollie smiled as she closed her eyes and gently poked her. "Your turning into your mother" he said

"Take that back" said Dinah glaring at him, but the smile was a give away.

Olivia wriggled out of her father's hold and climbed onto her brother's bed. Dinah picked her up and placed her on her lap, while Connor snuggled into her side.

Ollie stood up and sat next to the bed, gently tickling Connor's feet.

"Daddy, stop" he giggled climbing down onto his lap

"What is this family time?" came a voice from the door

Ollie looked up and smiled at Roy and Mia as they both stood by the door. Both were still in their nightclothes as was everyone else and 8 yr old Lian stood behind them.

"Teddy" yelled Olivia jumping off her mother's lap and running to Roy.

"Hey Birdie" said Roy picking her up and resting her on his shoulders

Mia laughed and walked over to Ollie and Dinah and sitting next to them, Lian walked over to them as well ruffling Connor's hair as she went.

They all heard a bark and laughed as Milo, Dinah's brown border collie raced into the room.

"Milo" said Connor

The dog looked up and raced over to him and Dinah. Giving Ollie and Mia a good morning kiss as she went.

"Eww, dog cooties" said Mia

Olivia laughed as Roy placed her down and ran over to Milo. Milo barked as she ran over her and licked her face as well.

Roy walked over Ollie and sat on Connor's bed. They all laughed as Ollie pulled Roy down off the bed and onto the floor.

Dinah got down off the bed and sat down next to her husband. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead.

"Ew, get a room" said Mia throwing a pillow at them

Ollie retaliated by throwing the pillow back; soon it turned into Boys vs Girls pillow fight. After awhile they ran out of energy (and pillows).

Ollie lay flat on the ground, with Dinah's head resting against his chest. Roy and Mia had collapsed on the beds while Milo, Olivia, Lian and Connor lay on the rug.

"Master Queen" came George, their butler's voice from the door.

"Yes George" said Ollie standing and helping Dinah up too.

"Karen wished me to remind you that breakfast is ready" said George

"Thank you George" said Ollie

The old gentlemen nodded and left the room.

"Right everyone breakfast" said Ollie clapping his hands.

Roy helped Mia up and picked up Olivia while Dinah picked up Connor, Ollie help Lian up and ushered his family out the door, Milo following at his heels.

When the reached the kitchen they were meet with the wonderful smells of different types of breakfast, Ollie gently took Olivia from Roy and led the way into the kitchen.

Karen, their cook who was more like a grandmother than anything, was setting out plates for everyone and the kitchen island was filled with different types of breakfast ranging from bacon and eggs to cereal.

"It looks wonderful," said Dinah "thank you Karen"

"It was my pleasure, besides you need so meat on those bones," she said smiling.

Ollie set Olivia down on one of the high chairs and passed her a cup of milk. Dinah set Connor down next to her and passed him a cup of milk as well. Mia and Lian helped themselves to the buffet and sat down. Roy pilled his plate up and sat down next to Mia.

She looked at his plate in disgust as he began shuffling food into his mouth.

"Really Roy" said Mia

"What I'm hungry," said Roy with a mouthful of food

"Grow up" said Mia

"I am grown up," said Roy

"That's hard to believe," said Mia

"That's enough you two" said Karen as she set down breakfast for Milo.

"Yes Karen" they said together and glared at each other.

Dinah laughed as she poured herself some coffee. Ollie heard his phone beep and looked at it.

"Whoops" he said grabbing a piece of toast "late for a meeting" he said kissing his wife's cheek and kissing Connor and Olivia's foreheads. He looked over at Mia and Roy "try not to kill each other"

"Yes sir" they said both saluting

He looked at them and raced out the door.

"So what are the plans for today" asked George walking into the room.

"Nothing" said Roy shrugging

"College" said Mia

"School" said Lian

"Nothing" said Olivia

"Annoying Roy" said Connor grinning

"Hey" said Roy

"Work" said Dinah finishing her coffee "you two be good for George, Karen and Roy" she said kissing both twin's foreheads "you two better get ready for school" she said hugging both Mia and Lian "try not to brake anything" she said to Roy kissing his cheek. "I'll be back at 12"

She walked out the door, a little more in order than Ollie.

Roy turned to the twins who were finishing off their toast. "Ready to cause mischief?" he asked

"Yeah" they both said


End file.
